Dark secrets
by McFlyer1
Summary: When Becca starts her new career as McFly's manager, she soon finds out that Danny has been hiding something for a long time without telling anyone. Can he keep his dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello! I'm new to so please be nice for just one short chapter, thank you very much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own McFly even thought I wish I did **

* * *

"Damn!" I shout when my hair straighteners burned my skin.

"Don't say that, Becca!" my little sister, Danielle, screams at me.

"It's not that bad, Dannie!" I scream back.

Our house is like a war zone full of people ready to kill each other every step they take, seven in total. My big brother, Sam, my little sister, Danielle, my mum, Ellen, my twin brother and sister, Josh and Beth, my dad, William, my big sister, Candice, and me, Becca. Full house, right?

I'm twenty-one. I know how stupid it is that I still live with my parents, but I'm moving out soon, with Carmen who is twenty-three. Candice and I are really close and we tell each other _everything _even if it's seriously embarrassing.

"What are you two fighting about again?" Candice asks walking into my room with three big boxes in her arms.

"Nothing," I say. "More boxes?"

"Your moving out, yeah more boxes!" she laughs and places the boxes on my bed. "The top one is for some of your clothes, and the second one two, oh, and the third one is for your electronic items that won't fit in your pocket," she grins.

She knows exactly how much I love my phone, ipod, laptop, hair-dryer, and my fabulous hair straighteners. "Fine by me. Now get out, I need to change for this stupid job interview," I say and walk her to the door.

"Right, good luck with that," she grins and I shut the door behind her.

I change into smart but casual clothes, trying not to make _too_ much of an effort. I drag myself downstairs and sit at the kitchen table, watching my brothers and sisters bite each other, scratch each other's faces, and kick each other under the table. Heaven.

"Beth give me my pancake back!" Josh shouts as Beth throws it across the room, landing next to our dog, Lisa. "Don's eat it, Lisa!"

Too late. Lisa is munching away on a pancake Josh never got the chance to taste.

"Here, Josh, have mine, I'm running late for this interview," I say and hand over my pancake to Josh who is smirking at Lisa while he takes it.

"Thank you, Becca," he says and pulls a face at the rest of the kids, eating away happily.

"Right, see you later, yeah?" I say and head out the door.

"Remember, Becca!" mum shouts after me. "If you want to be a good manager, always do what they ask you to do!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Becca, have you had any manager experience before today?" the interviewer, Mr Taylor asks.

"Um, yes, I've managed one or two bands and a few individuals before," I smile.

"That's great. Now we do have a band that's just lost their manager," he says, scanning through mountains of paper work.

"What happened?" I ask, interested in knowing what I shouldn't't do with this band.

"He got married, went on his honeymoon, and they decided that they wanted to live there. Nothing too serious, but this band is beginning to sink into the world of the unknown, we need you to pick them back up, Miss Love."

"Of course, Mr Taylor. Now then, is there a name on this band and are they known worldwide?" I ask, getting out my notebook.

"Umm... they've been very successful worldwide, but as I said, they're down in the dumps right now. The name of the band is McFly."

"Hey, I've heard of them!" Candice says when I come home after getting a few more information from Mr Taylor.

"You have?" I ask.

"Of course! They used to be my heroes! Somehow they just disappeared in my life," she shrugs. "So, this Mr Taylor, was he cute?" she wants to know.

"Candice!" I laugh.

"What? I deserve a date now and then!" she says.

"Well, he was good looking, not as good looking as James obviously! Around twenty-five maybe?" I tell her and she instantly looks interested. "He's coming over with the band tomorrow, that's your chance, babes," I grin.

Candice is very good with boys, she is pretty and has a great figure, and I bet she has been on at least a hundred dates since she was twelve.

"Yay! Thanks, Becca!" she squeals and hugs me tightly.

"Hey, don't thank me yet! Once he agrees to go out with you, then you can thank me," I smirk.

"What? You don't think he'll agree to go out with me?" Candice says dramatically.

"Well, he's older than you, _much_ more mature, and let's face it, he's smart and you're no."

"Hurtful! I am smart! I just haven't shown it to anyone yet," she says quietly.

I laugh. " Don't worry babes, nobody will ever turn you down," I say and hold her hands.

"Thanks Becs," she smiles and walks out of the living room, leaving me and the television alone.

I sot and wonder about McFly. Mr Taylor, or Owen as he told me to call him, spoke very nicely about McFly, but I keep thinking about the bad things that he didn't't tell me. What if one of them is a drug dealer? Or what if all of them are alcoholics? Maybe their music stink, or maybe they're some pretty boy band that I hate. I keep thinking if managing this band is a good idea. I've only managed a couple of bands before, and they've all been terrible or just too good. But I am a type of girl who worries throughout her life, so I'm used to panicking and stressing out over a bunch of crap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you love your boyfriend, Becca?" Danielle asks as she does my hair the next day.

"Of course, why? Do you have one?" I ask.

I always knew that this moment would come, I mean, she is thirteen, it's time for her to be interested in boys.

"I don't know. There is one boy in my class that I kind of like, but I don't know if he likes me back," she says quietly, embarrassed to tell me.

"Don't worry about that kind of thing, if you like him, go for it. What's keeping you back babes?" I ask.

"You know my friend, Ruben?"

"I think so."

"Well, she used to go out with him, things were going great with them until he went on holiday and everything fell apart. If I go out with him, I'd totally break the no dating your best friend's ex rule," she explains to me and starts to curl my hair.

"This kind of thing happened with James and I, Ginger, my best friend before, used to date him, and he broke-up with her and she was devastated. She got really mad at me when she found out that we'd been dating for almost a year behind her back, but did you see me get upset? No, because I was enough of a woman to let it go. What mattered was that I cared about James, and I wasn't going to let a stupid fight get in my way. If Ruben gets mad at you, don't bother being mad at her two, just do what you want, not what she wants," I say.

It looks like Danielle has actually been listening. "What happened to you and Ginger in the end?"

"Ginger and I took a little break from each other, to give her some space to calm down a bit, we soon became friends again after a lot of apologizing, and when we graduated from school, we stayed in touch. I still see her now actually. It's all going to be OK, Dannie, don't worry. Now thank you very much for doing my hair, but you have to get ready to go to Janie's birthday party, remember?"

"Oh right! Will you help me decide what to wear? Your always an expert with fashion," she says.

Dannie can be really sweet, and she always comes to me for advice, but sometimes she's just a pain in the arse.

"Just wear your red skinny jeans, that t-shirt you have with a picture of New York on it and your denim jacket. Be sure to tie your hair up in a high bun, and put on red lipstick, mascara and eye-liner. For the shoes, just wear flat pumps. I've got to get ready for Owen and McFly to come. Have fun!" I say and blow her a kiss before rushing downstairs.

They're coming in ten minutes, Candice is still upstairs, trying her best to look super attractive. To be honest, I did make an effort too. I wore my baby-blue skinny jeans, a white blouse, white heels, and lots of make-up, along with my curly hair that Dannie did for me. Well, it's good to make a first impression, isn't it? Candice certainly thinks that.

She came downstairs looking amazing. A tight turquoise dress that just about covered her bottom, with blue heels, hair falling down on her shoulders, and she also wore a lot of make-up.

"Too much?" she asks, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Maybe, but you look amazing sis! I haven't seen that dress before," I say.

"Oh, I got it last night when I was on my way to the new house with a few more stuff. I just decided to shop for a while," she says and pulls her dress down a bit so it doesn't't reveal too much.

"They'll be here in about five minutes, babes, get ready to impress," I warn and go to the kitchen to tidy up a bit more.

I'm right, in five minutes they appear at the front door, Owen at the front, four shocked boys behind him.

"Hi," I say and open the door wider so they could come in.

"Nice place you got here," Owen says as her looks around.

"More like a dump, yeah?" I say and close the front door after the last boy steps inside.

"So, these are McFly as I promised," Owen says. "This is Tom," he introduces me to a blond boy with brown eyes who politely shakes my hand and smiles. "This is Harry," he points towards a spiky haired boy with an amazing body who smiles and shakes my hand like Tom did. "This is Dougie," he introduces me to a shy looking boy who looks very shocked but cute. He just smiles at me. "And last but not least, Danny," Owen says and I look at the last boy with straight hair jelled into spikes, nice clothes, and good looks. He nods at me and smiles a bit.

"And I'm Becca, nice to meet you," I grin. "So, your into pop-rock, right?"

"Yeah, we write our own lyrics and music," Tom says proudly.

"That's great! Very talented then, yeah?" I smile. "Now then, your last manager quit on you as I've heard, and I promise you now that I won't do the same unless something tragic happens, OK?" I say and they nod and grin.

"Becs, where are you?"

Candice.

"I'm in the hall Candice!" I shout back. "Sorry, that's my sister," I tell the boys.

She quickly comes to the hall and freezes when she sees all the boys. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests," she lied.

I could see that the boys liked me and Candice, probably because Candice is a professional model and I'm her sister so I guess I don't look too bad.

"Is Dannie OK upstairs?" I ask.

"Umm... oh, yeah, were are her pumps?" Candice snaps into herself again.

"I don't know, have you tried looking in her wardrobe?" I ask, making my 'duh!' face and putting in my 'duh!' ton of voice too.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!"

"Just go check again, I'm busy," I say and she goes upstairs again.

"That was your sister?" Owen asks, obviously interested.

"Yeah, but she seriously is dumb, don't go thinking that she's some kind of angel now," I warn, but I'm smiling.

The boys stay silent, Danny keeping his head down, along with Tom, but Dougie looked at the stairs, hoping to see Candice float down again.

"Right then, would you like to go through to the living room and take a seat, would you like something to drink?" I ask politely, leading them to the living room sofa.

"I'll have water please," Owen smiles and the boys nod in agreement, except for Danny.

"OK, that's four waters, Danny, do you want anything?"

"No thanks," he shyly grins.

Hmm... I could've sworn that Owen said that Danny was the least shy out of all of them.

"OK then, make yourselves at home, I'll be back in a second.."

I walk into the kitchen and see Candice eating from a tub of ice-cream with a big spoon.

"Alright, Candice?" I ask as I get four glasses out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, I'm just having boy trouble," she sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I like this Mr Taylor, but then I saw Dougie. I'm stuck, Becs," she says and slammed her ice-cream down on the table, accidentally spilling chocolate over the table.

"Candice!" I complain and get a cloth to wipe the chocolate up. "Listen, try talking to them before deciding which one you like, it would really make a difference," I help and look at her. "If it helps, both of them seem interested," I wink and head out the door with the boys' water.

On my way, I nearly spilt them all over me when I bumped into Danielle. "Dannie!" I squeal, trying not to raise my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Becca!" she says and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry," I sigh and dry the drops of water that had spilt on my blouse. "Hey, you look great!"

"Thanks, all thanks to you! You look great two! I'm running late though, have any money on you?"

Now this is the other side to Danielle that I don't really like.

"Here," I say and hand over a ten pound note to her. "Don't spend it on anything stupid, OK?" I warn and step into the living room, just about hearing her say, "Don't worry., Becs!"

"Here we are," I say and hand everyone their drinks and then sit down next to Owen.

"So, we just want you to properly introduce yourselves to Becca. Feel free to talk about anything," Owen smiles.

"When's your sister coming in?" Dougie asks straight away.

I laugh. "She won't be disturbing us right now," Dougie's smile fades. "But afterwards you might get a chance to talk to her," and there comes the smile again.

"I'm sure Dougie's only joking, right?" Owen says.

"Nope."

"Any other questions?" Owen asks, skipping that subject.

"How old are you?" Harry asks a better question, but not really anything I want to hear.

"I'm almost twenty-two," I answer.

I'm pretty sure I see Danny smiling, almost anyway.

"What inspired you to be a manager?" Tom asks.

That's more like it! "Well, I used to watch people on reality shows when I was about sixteen to seventeen, and my mum and dad always told me that I was similar to them, controlling, organised, bossy, and ambitious. Not all managers are like that of course, but I'm not just that either. I can be very care-free and fun, if I'm in a good mood, so you better be good with me if you want to go the easy way. My auntie is also a manager to this very popular band in Sweden and I got talking to her and she introduced me to Owen's company," I explain.

"Cool," Tom replies and grins. I think I'm going to like Tom best.

"Danny, any questions or information you want to share?" Owen asks.

"Umm..." he starts, but once he notices me looking at him he turns to Owen. "I think the guys have all spoken my mind."

"Yeah, right," Dougie rolls his eyes and Danny punches his arm. "Hey!"

"So you're a fighter then, Danny?" I laugh.

"Hah, yeah right," he smiles a bit.

"So, what do you like to do at night time? Go clubbing? Go to pubs and get drunk? Or just be boring and stay inside?"

"Well, sometimes we go to pubs, with family and friends. We go clubbing on weekends, sometimes with our friends, or we just go with each other. We stay home normally on weekends though, because of busy song writing, band practise and we often play concerts," Harry tells me and I listen carefully so I can get a taste of what they're going to be doing whilst I'm around.

"Great, anything else?"

"Umm... I like Disney, Harry likes cricket, Dougie likes reptiles, and Danny likes football. We all love music of course, so expect some tunes busting now and then, oh, and we're a bit nuts," Tom says.

"A bit nuts? We're like wild, caged animals that are going mentally insane!" Dougie practically shouts.

I laugh. "I bet you are."

"It's going to be weird having a manager younger than you," Danny says quietly. "We've never had one younger than us, or a girl either in fact."

"You're right, Dan," Dougie says. "It's time for a girl in this business!" he punches the air. I'm looking forward to be working with him...

"Ok," I say. "When did you play your last concert?"

"Umm... two months ago," Harry thinks.

"Really? Have you been stuck without a manager ever since?"

"Pretty much," Dougie says to the air. Strange boy...

"Becs, where's my handbag? I'm thinking of going shopping," Candice asks, standing at the door.

"My room, I borrowed it before, remember? Do you want to introduce yourself?" I ask, making signals which she doesn't understand at all.

"Hi, I'm Candice, Becca's sister," she says awkwardly. "Bye!"

"Wow!" Dougie whispers to himself.

"Dougie!" Tom slaps his head.

"Well! You didn't have to be aggressive about it, did you?"

"Well, that answers your question then Dougie," I say and stand up. "Do you mind playing something for me? Just so I can get a taste of your music."

"Sure," Danny says and stands up, keeping his head down.

"Are you OK, Danny?" I ask, trying to catch his eye.

"What? Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he says and scratches the back of his head. "You got a guitar we could borrow?"


	4. Chapter 4

I got my guitars, Sam's drums, and Candice's bass guitar. Hey, we're a musical family.

They perform amazingly, a song called 'Falling In Love'.

"Wow," I say after they finish. "That was really amazing! You guys are really good!"

"Well," Dougie says with pride, being funny and making everyone laugh.

"Really, that was great. Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, not you Owen."

"Hey!"

"Don't get me wrong, we like you and all that crap, but your kind of messing things up and we need you to leave immediately," I smirk and he pretends to be hurt.

"Ha ha, you just got owned by a girl," Dougie childishly giggled.

"What? I did not! Listen, thanks for having me over and for patiently listening to me ranting on and on about the band, and you'll be a great manager. Now about your sister..."

"Hey! Paws off dude she's mine!" Dougie shouted.

"Yes Dougie, of course she is," Owen says sarcastically.

"You saw the way she looked at me, she's totally into me," Dougie argued.

"OK, I know for a fact that she doesn't like boys who act like children, so don't. I'll give you Candice's phone number. If you still like her or convinced that she likes you, give her a call," I say and dial Candice's number into their phones.

"I guess we need yours now since your our manager and all," Tom says. Tom's my favourite, definitely.

"Oh yeah, give me your phones," I command and quickly dial my number into each of their phones.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Becca," Harry smiles and waves as he walks out the door.

"I guess you will," I smile back. "In the studio at seven in the morning, right?" I joke.

"seven? Do you know how much that's going to hurt us?" Dougie whines.

"I'm joking, Dougie, one o'clock, don't be late," I warn and wave them goodbye, just about time to hear Dougie say, "That time's not any friendlier either."

"Both of them like me?" Candice asks when she's back from her shopping trip, struggling with about six bags in each hand. When Candice goes shopping, it means that she's going to buy everything in every store she's going to.

"Yes, and I gave them your number if they are still interested. Have you chosen which one you want yet?" I ask as I sit down at the kitchen table, drinking water from a tea-cup because all the glasses were in the dishwasher, which is almost broken.

"Hey, this is not some silly game, Becs! Just... thanks for all you did, babe, really, you're the best. But it's not that easy to pick," Candice replies.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't spoken to them yet!" I laugh at her.

"Yeah, but they're good-looking, that's all you need really, isn't it?"

"Candice! Don't you care about personality? How mature and kind they are?" I look stunned,

"That explains why your boyfriend is James..." she rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, he's not the prettiest picture, is he? Just admit it, Becca, you only like him because you feel sorry for him. And where do you say he is now? Not with you that's for sure, must be out with some other girl across the world," she shrugs as if she's done nothing wrong.

"You've got to be joking? James _is_ good-looking, and he is also smart, kind and funny, and I know that he'd never cheat on me ever! What do you see in guys? You see them as toys that you can choose from the store if you like them, and when you get bored of them you can just throw them away. Boys have feelings, Candice!" I squeal.

Candice used to like James, but he declined her invite to her eighteenth birthday party and she turned against him. Ever since, she's been treating him like dirt, speaking poorly of him with me, and saying really mean and rude stuff about him to his face. Mean.

"Don't you go all boy-Becca on me! You didn't even know boys existed until you had your first boyfriend when you were fifteen. What took you so long, Becca? Thought Prince Charming would come and find you? Or were you just too much of a baby to even look at your brother?"

I raise my hand aim for her rosy cheek, but I'm too slow. Candice has pushed my arm away and swung on me, and slaps me right on the cheek, turning it scarlet red instantly. She turns away and storms off, leaving me and my throbbing cheek in the kitchen, my jaw on the floor.

We' haven't been in a fight since I was sixteen and she was almost nineteen. I'd been drinking a little on my sixteenth birthday party and Candice got really peed off with me so she told mum and dad about me drinking. Not only did I get a massive row from my parents, but also I got a whole two weeks of Candice ignoring me, pretending I was invisible. This isn't a small fight though. She's been talking to me like I'm an alien from outer space, threatening to kill her with my long tentacles and lazar gun. I'm managing McFly, and I am not going to let her ruin this for me.

I scream to myself and sit down again, putting my aching head in my palms. Tomorrow is going to be a new day, maybe we can forget about this? Hah, I wish...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very busy the next day. I have to watch the kids while mum and dad are going to our aunt's house to see her newborn, Sam is still out with his mates after last night's clubbing scene, and Candice went out before I woke up this morning and I haven't seen her since. So it's just me, Dannie, Beth, and Josh.

"Josh put that knife down!" I scream.

It's not a sharp knife, but it's a knife all right!

"But I'm Jamie Oliver! I'm gonna cook, cook and cook!" he shouts back, scaring me as he runs about.

I run after him and catch him and he starts screaming. "I warned you to give me that knife, Josh. You're gonna get hurt if you don't give it to me. Jamie Oliver doesn't use knifes anyway, he uses plastic spoons," I assure him, trying to get the five-year-old to play with something appropriate.

"How does he chop, chop, chop with a plastic spoon though?" he asks, calming down.

"Heck, do you want the spoon or what?"

"Spoon!" he screams again and gives me the knife before running back to the kitchen, and back again, holding two plastic spoons in both of his tiny hands.

"There, now you're just like Jamie Oliver, Joshy!" I smile and applaud him. He stands proud and rushes out of sight.

The doorbell rings at about eleven, and I rush to open it before Beth could do her routine to slam the door in the person's face.

"Miss me?" James says as I open the door.

"James!" I scream and jump into his arms.

He's been on a two year cruise and there hasn't been any reception for the last nine months.

"You alright?" he asks and puts me down. "These are for you," he says and bows down to hand me a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my gosh! They're beautiful!" I shriek with happiness. "How did the cruise go?"

"Amazing! But not as amazing as being home with you!"

"Stop it!" I joke and a huge smile appears on my lit-up face. "Come inside! So, where did you go?"

"All over the world! Sorry that I wasn't able to call you, bad reception from all over Europe. So, how has it been here? New job?"

"Hell yeah! I'm managing a band called McFly, how great is that?" I scream.

"Brilliant! So, this McFly band, all boys?" he asks with a puppy dog face.

"Yes, none of them better than you though, trust me!" I say and drag him onto the sofa and hold his hands. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you two," he leans in and kisses me passionately, until Josh, Beth and Dannie come running in, all wanting hugs from James.

"Ew, that's gross," Dannie says with a sick face, but she still goes in for a hug.

"Haven't seen you guys in ages! How are you, leprechauns?" he teases and picks up Beth and Josh in both of his arms, my strong man.

"Hey! We aren't leprechauns! We're little mice, and Becca is a rat!" Josh laughs and James laughs along with him too.

"I want to be a cheetah!" Beth shouts and roars (or at least tried to roar) like a cheetah.

"That's great! And what are you Dannie? A dinosaur?"

"Funny," she says sarcastically and pulled a horrible face.

She likes James, but she says that she's grown up now, which she is, and she doesn't want him to treat her like the twins.

"Ooo, someone's already a grouchy teenager," he teases and Dannie crosses her arms over her chest, pulls an angry and annoyed face at James and then storms out of the room. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry, she'll get over it in her own time," I say unsurely, but I keep smiling. "So, tell me about what you did, every bit of it!"

James tells me everything I think, about what he did in every different country and for how long he was there for. He even made new friends, I'm happy for him.

McFly appeared at the doorstep at one o'clock and none of them looked as bright and cheerful as me.

"Well, I'll go now, to leave this managing business down to you, see you later, Becs," James says and kisses me on the cheek before leaving in his car.

"I thought I told you to meet me in the studio?"

"What studio?" Harry asks and twirls his drumsticks around his fingers.

"Your studio, you do have one, right?" I ask hopefully.

"Our old manager sold that studio before he left, said we wouldn't need it after he left," Tom explains.

"Urgh, get inside, I'll figure something out," I say and step to the side to let them all in.

I'm glad they all brought their own instruments today, except for Harry though who couldn't possibly carry his drum kit.

"OK, I'll call Owen now to say we need a studio as quick as possible. In the meantime, you can set up if you like. The drum kit is upstairs in the second room to the right, Harry," I say and walk into the kitchen.

I explain everything to Owen, how the boys don't have a studio and how we need one desperately (maybe not desperately but I say it for sympathy).

"I'll look right away, Becca. I'll call you as soon as possible," Owen replies and hangs up.

"Any luck?" Tom asks.

"He's gonna look for one, but I bet it's not gonna happen straight away, so let's just keep our hopes up, yeah," I say and plaster a smile on my face.

"But where are we gonna record our songs?" Danny quietly asks.

"Umm... let's just do it here, we'll work something out. In the meantime, why won't you play me a new song? I hear you've just written a one called 'Red', am I right?"

"Fine, we'll play Red, but I'm warning you, my bass actions will possibly kill you," Dougie says.

"Yeah, sure Dougie," I roll my eyes and wait for them to start.

"Danny needs his cool mike!" Harry suddenly shouts.

"Well, we don't have a 'cool mike' here, so Danny will have to sing without a mike," I shook my head.

"But...""I don't want the stupid mike, OK?" Danny shouts at the band, shocking them all, and me.

"OK, chill dude! What's gotten into you lately anyway? You're not the same," Tom reacts, and studies Danny like he's a project.

"Nothing!" Danny says boldly and slowly. "Just play the song."

I frown as I watch them perform. They're great, but Danny still has that angry look in his eyes that makes me feel weird.

"That was great guys," I said and forced a small smile onto my face. "Danny, can I have a word?"

"Umm... sure," he says unsurely and follows me into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Why are you so... quiet and grumpy?" I quickly get to the point.

"Umm..."

"Tell me, Danny."

"It's just that... I'm not _that_ quiet," he shrugs.

"Yes you are, and you've got this worried and frightened look in your eyes since I first met you, even in your picture in Owen's folders. Please tell me what's wrong or I won't stop solving this case."

"Then you'll be on a mission for a long time then," Danny smirks a little and walks back into the living room to join the boys. Why are boys so hard to understand?

When I got back with drinks for everyone, Danny had put a fake smile onto his face and he laughed happily along with the rest of the band.

"Alright there?" I asked almost irritated.

"Fine thank you," he smiles and goes back to laughing and almost enjoying himself or at least enjoying winding me up.

"OK then, who's got an idea for what to do tonight?" I ask.

"Tonight? Why? What are we doing tonight?" Dougie shot his head up interestingly.

"That's what I just asked Dougie," I say slowly and pat the poor one's head.

"You should meet my cats," Tom says surely, not wanting anything else.

"Oh, you're up to the cat stage are you, Tom?" Harry asked dramatically.

"Shut up, Harry, I've got a fiancé," Tom shoves Harry.

"A new thing I've learnt about you. Seriously, tell me if you've got fiancé's or anything serious please," I say, directly looking at Danny who knows that I'm looking at him but he refuses to look back so he ignores me.

"That's great! I'm into your sister," Dougie pointed out.

"We all know that," Tom says.

"I have a girlfriend," Harry says.

"Good. Danny?"

"Umm... I don't really have anything to say," he assures me and goes back to looking at his feet, failing to keep his act in action.

"Sure you do! You're Danny Jones after all!" Dougie says with his hands in the air, voice deep and dramatic.

"Yeah, Dan," Tom agrees and Harry nods along.

"Right. I have a sister, a mum and a step-dad and I'm currently single."

Not quite what I wanted to hear from him actually.

"Thanks for that," I slightly roll my eyes as if I knew he was going to do that all along.

"No problem," he smirks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you for that awesome comment! It made me feel happy :) I will try to upload as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly just to let you know, but who doesn't want to own them?**

* * *

We decided to go to a night club in the end, after arguing about whether we should stay home, meet Tom's cats or come here.

"Don't get too drunk, alright?" I tell them before going in, the music already buzzing in my ears.

"Whatever," they all say in sync and rush into the hot club full of dancers,

I always enjoy going to clubs, the vibe celebrates how much I love to dance and how much fun it is to experience a night in a club!

We decide to sit down first, to get the feel of the place and relax while we can.

"OK, who wants a drink?" Harry asks and we all go wild. "I'll surprise you," he says and runs off to the bar.

"Our old manager never took us to clubs," Tom shouted over the raging music.

"Well he didn't know how to have fun then!" I scream and start dancing in my seat.

Before we came I changed into a mini-dress so I could look sexy enough to be on the dance floor.

"You didn't until tonight either, Becca!" Danny says loudly, not screaming as much though.

"And let's face it, what your wearing is fun for us as well," Dougie winks and I stare at him awkwardly whilst Harry slaps his over the head.

"What happened to liking her sister, Doug?" Danny laughs, which I have rarely seen.

"Can't a man be free for one night?" he whines.

"C'mon Dougie, let's dance!" I scream again and grab his arm and drag him onto the dance floor.

We start dancing and soon enough we're all into it. Let's face it, Dougie's a terrible dancer, but he knows how to have a good night! Before we know it, we're tired and when we go back to sit with the rest of them, I nearly fall asleep.

"Well, you had fun!" Harry laughs.

"That's just medium fun, Harry, wait 'till you see what else I've got!" I laughed with him and took a sip of the drink Harry brought me.

It tastes funny, but I like it all the same. It makes all the worries go away, and I drink more until my glass is empty.

"Who's ready for the time of their lives?" I shout and run onto the dance floor, Tom, Harry and Dougie following me, but no sign of Danny.

We dance the night away, drink a little more, and at midnight everyone's a bit drunk, but I'm partly awake and I go and find Danny.

He's not where we left him, so I look around helplessly. Maybe he's in the bathroom, and I'm certainly not going in there! I keep walking around until I finally spot him outside, sitting on the pavement, phone in his hand.

"What's up, Danny boy?" I ask, dizzily failing to walk in a straight line towards him.

"Why are you out here?" he shook his head as he watched me.

"You weren't inside."

"Because I'm here," he nodded slowly so I could properly understand him.

I hate being the drunk Becca everyone knows and doesn't exactly love. But on the bright side, I'm a happy-girl-drunk, so I don't get furious or into fights which is good.

I've learnt today that Dougie is a hyper-active-drunk, who is filled with energy and he just won't stop. Tom is a laughing-drunk, who finds absolutely everything funny. Harry on the other hand is more aggressive, and is a fighter-drunk. So far he's been in three fights for no reason, all of them with absolute strangers. Danny... I don't particularly know about Danny, but I guess he's more like Harry, it's a type of thing he would do I suppose without even getting drunk.

"Why aren't you dancing with us?" I ask and sat down next to him, flinging my arm up around his neck.

"Because I'm just not in the mood to party now, OK?" he says and shoves my arm off of him."But I want you there, Dan. We're having fun!"

"Maybe you are, but you're also drunk, which is not gonna be pretty in the morning, I'm warning you now. As I said, I'm not in that kind of mood tonight, I've called a taxi and it's on my way to pick me up now. You go inside and have 'fun' with the guys," he says and signals for me to leave.

"Fine, but you'll regret it," I whisper in his ear before going back inside.

"Your breath smells of heavy alcohol," he shouts after me. "Don't drink any more."

"Shut up," I laugh.

I do drink more though, and in the end I'm blanked out and I'm pretty sure I passed out in the club, but in the morning, despite my disastrous hangover, I'm in my warm bed, curled up in my covers just how I like it. I get out of bed about two o'clock in the afternoon because I feel lazy and my head aches madly. I drag myself into the kitchen and drink a glass of water. I haven't seen Candice since our argument, she's probably been staying over at her friend's house. I personally don't think one argument is enough to not stay at home, but it's her decision I guess.

"Oh, nice to see you up so early," mum said sarcastically as she walked into the room.

"Please don't talk, it sound like you're talking into a microphone right in my ear," I whine and close my eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't have drank too much then! It's your fault," she points out.

"Just don't talk about it. Anyway, who brought me home?"

"I thought you came home by yourself?" mum looks confused.

"But I blanked out, how could I have possibly gotten home by myself?"

"Never mind, Becca. There are tablets in the bathroom cabinet. Rest for a while," she says and leaves.

My headache slowly fades away during the day, and I take mum's word to relax so I sit down on the sofa with my laptop on my lap and my phone next to me encase someone calls me. I spend the rest of my night searching the internet for unclaimed studios and one or two I keep in mind.

My phone rings at half past nine.

"Becca?" Tom's voice speaks at the other end of the line.

"Hi, Tom," I say, "Everything OK?"

"Not exactly. Danny's missing," he panics and I bolt upwards, almost causing my laptop to collide with the floor.

"What do you mean?" I quickly ask, getting up, putting my shoes on and getting my coat off the peg.

"He's been gone since last night, we haven't seen him since before he left the club."

"Oh my God! I'm coming now, just stay where you are," I command and run out the door, not bothering to close it behind me. How on earth is he missing?

I rush into my car and speed to Tom's house where all the boys had met up, except for Danny. "You alright?" I say breathlessly.

"What do you bloody think?" Dougie shouts at me, then looks at his feet. "Sorry, I get angry when I panic."

"It's alright. I saw him before he left last night, I went outside to look for him and he was sitting on a pavement, waiting for a taxi to take him home. Have you been to his house?" I trip over my words a bit.

"Yeah, we've spent the day searching for him, but he won't pick up his phone. We have keys to his house and we've looked there several times but there's no sign of him," Harry tells me, eyes shining with fresh tears.

"OK, we need to calm down I think, he's probably just out somewhere, he'll surely be back in the morning," I assure them, even though I don't believe my own words.

At that moment, Giovanna, Tom's fiancé walks in, a worried look on her face as well. "Any sign of him?"

Tom shook his head in reply, and Giovanna walked towards him to comfort the poor blonde one with brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Becca, the boys' manager," I say and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Giovanna, but call me Gi if you don't have the time to say my name," she says, slowly giving me a smile.

"We'll wait 'till the morning, and if he's not back, we'll call the police," I say slowly.

"That's a good idea actually," Gi agrees. "Maybe he's just out with a couple of lads and there's no phone signal?"

"Of course, Gi," Dougie nods sarcastically. "But have you seen the state of him recently? He's a right pain in the ass, isn't he? All moody and depressed."

"Yeah, I was thinking that two. Maybe that's why he isn't here? But if it was something serious don't you think he'd have told you guys?" I reply, looking at the panic-stricken boys who were nearly crying.

"No," Harry says. "He hasn't been telling us anything lately. He just seems to walk around with his head hanging everyday.""Since when?" Gi asked, taking part in the conversation again.

"Umm... for almost a month now," Tom answers.

"Almost a month? And you haven't bothered to ask him what's wrong?"

"Well... we just thought it was a phrase, or a girl dumped him," Harry says and stares at his shaking hands. "I bet you haven't asked either.""I have actually mister know-it-all, when I asked to have a word with him yesterday. That's why he pretended to be OK," I tell them.

"That's a good nickname..." Dougie laughs to himself.

"But he didn't tell you what was wrong?" Tom asks, leaning forward as if he's finally taken interest.

"Nope. He insisted that he was fine and then put his happy face on and went back to the living room."

"Well, we'll just have to keep our hopes up and he'll probably come back. In the meantime, you live about an hour away, don't you Becca?" Tom says. I nod. "You can stay with us in the spare bedroom for tonight, yeah Gi?"

"Make yourself at home," she smiles.

"Thanks, but you don't have to..."

"We insist," Tom tells me and I stay quiet.

"Right then, I'm going home to my cave, goodbye all!" Dougie announces and waved us goodbye.

"Yeah, I should leave two. See you first thing in the morning, OK?" says Harry.

"Of course. See you," I smile at them and wave. "So, where's this spare bedroom of yours?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hehe! I'm happy with the reviews! I'll upload soon I promise, but I haven't actually finished the story and I'm in school on weekdays so please don't be mad! Tell me everything you want me to improve because I'll listen. Thanks! xx**

* * *

At about two o'clock in the morning, I wake up to find myself restless and I couldn't sleep at all. What if Danny isn't OK? Despite my words of wisdom I am really worried and scared about what has happened. I decide to try and sleep again, and whilst I force myself to think about the good things that may or may not happen, I drift into a silent sleep.

When I wake up it's almost eight in the morning and I'm still tired. I walk downstairs to Tom's kitchen where he is sitting down, reading today's newspaper and drinking a mug of hot coffee. "Morning sleepy head," he smiles at me and I try my best to smile back. After all, I'm definitely _not_ a morning person.

"Morning, Tom. You look happy. Is Danny back?"

"Yeah, Harry went to his house six o'clock and Danny answered the door. He didn't tell Harry where he'd been though," Tom shrugged and smiled again.

"I'll go see him after I get dressed. I'll just wear yesterday's clothes," I say and run back upstairs.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Tom calls after me.

"No thanks!" I shout from the top of the stairs and run into the spare bedroom that I slept in.

I get dressed into the dress I wore yesterday and I run back downstairs after doing my hair and makeup. "Bye Tom!" I shout on my way out but I don't wait for a reply. I don't know why I'm excited, but I guess I've really worried about Danny like I worry about everything else I suppose. I try my best to run in my high heels, and in the end I get so frustrated that I just take them off and sprint towards Danny's house that's at the end of the road. It's handy how all of them live really close to each other. I ring the bell and wait impatiently for an answer and when Danny opens the door, I leap into his arms and stay there.

"Whoa!" he says and puts me down. "What's with all the hugging? Is it Christmas already?" he jokes

"Where were you yesterday? We were so worried!" I say and invite myself inside.

"The same old question from all of you. Mind your business, red lips," he laughs. I haven't seen him laugh for real before, it's cute.

"Just don't go off without telling anyone again, OK?" I say and smile at him. I'm just happy to see him, even if I've only known him for four-ish days.

"Alright mum!" he smirks and leads me to the living room. His place is nice, like a rock star's place should be I guess.

"I'm serious! Harry was nearly crying, Danny," I tell him as I sit down on the sofa.

"Wow, Harry? Crying? Now that's got to be serious!"

"It was. We were worried sick, Danny! Just tell me where you were."

"I... I was out with my mates, recording stuff and then we... spent the night in the pub," he said unsurely.

"Really?"

"Really! God, stop pestering me with these horrid questions!" he says very dramatically like Dougie always does.

I laugh at him. "OK, OK, your wish is my command, " I cheekily grin and bow down to him.

"Good," he said proudly and held his head high. "Go make me pancakes servant!"

"Yes master," I joked.

"Yay! Pancakes!" he clapped and I slapped his head.

"Knock it off, Danny!"

We spent the rest of the morning laughing and getting to know each other better, he even made me a cup of tea.

"Well, I better get back to Tom's place and...""Wait, you spent the night at Tom's place?" Danny asks, glancing at me oddly.

"Umm, yeah. You were missing and I'd came here around half ten in the night, I had to sleep somewhere or I wouldn't have known if you'd have come back," I say quietly.

"Wait a second, you care about me!" he smirked. "I knew it, you like me.""What? No I don't! Get off it, Jones!" I say and smack his head with a pillow.

"Admit it, Becca, you love me," he says and wears his signature smirk once again.

"Oh get a life child!" I get up and walk towards the door. "I'm your manager, I'm not gonna like any of you boys."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Now then, I'll see you later, come by to Tom's place, I'm sure he'd like to see you," I say, quickly wink at him and walk out the door. I laugh as I walk outside. Who cares if I like him? It's just now that I have to find out if he likes me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Candice!" I shriek when I get back to Tom and Giovanna's house.

"Miss me that much, did you?" Candice asks with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Where have you been? I'm sorry about the other day...""I forgive you, honey, just chill!" she laughs. "I've been at _our_ new house making the last few touches look spectacular!"

"The house is ready?" I ask and hold her hands as she nods. I scream with happiness.

"Ready enough to move in, baby!" she replies and we jump up and down together.

"Umm, can you ladies do that somewhere else please? I'm trying to watch the game here..."

"Oh Tom, just let them have their time!" Gi tells Tom sternly. "It's nice for sisters to have their time together!" Tom slouches in his chair and folds his arms across his chest whilst we ramble on.

"Thank you so, so much guys!" I say to Giovanna and Tom when I'm ready to leave. "I'm so grateful to you both."

"Don't mention it," Gi smiles.

"Yeah, don't," Tom agrees.

I smile once more before waving goodbye and hopping into my car. I arrange to meet Candice in the new house in about two hours so I can pack the rest of my clothes and my toothbrush. This has got to be the best day ever!

After I finish packing, I say goodbye to everyone quickly and then head off to our new house! Exciting! Candice is there already and the house is beautiful. I walk on the front porch and stare at the stone walls of my new home. There are three floors including the attic and as I step inside, I get the feeling that this is a wonderful place to live.

In the living room there is a big brown sofa and two matching chairs, a humongous television, a fireplace, a desk and a brand new computer. The kitchen is full of wooden furniture, including a coffee machine which is going to make life so much better. The toilet is nice and...shiny, and there is a dining room which looks very posh for us. Upstairs there is four bedrooms, and mine looks great. I decorated mine with turquoise paint on the walls, a white carpet on the floor, a desk and a dresser, a wardrobe and a bookshelf , and my bed stands in the corner filled with cushions and my blue duvet really stands out. I have he pleasure of saying that I do not live in a pigsty anymore! My phone rings at about five as I'm watching the massive TV with a happy Candice.

"Hello?" I say in a cheery tone, not caring if I hate the person I'm talking to or not.

"Hey, it's Danny," Danny says.

"Oh, hi! You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just wandering what you're doing tonight. Maybe we could go watch a movie or something? As friends obviously," he says.

I make a face, but I'm actually pleased he asked me. "As friends? Are you sure about that, Danny?" I ask.

"Umm... sure," he thinks. "You up for it?"

"Sure, something to keep my mind off some more unpacking. Pick me up at about six?"

"Make it seven, I've got something to do at six," he says.

"Alright then, see you later," I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"It's a date," he says and I can somehow see him smirking at the other end of the phone, but before I could say something he hung-up, leaving me standing there looking like a fool.

"Who was that?" Candice asks when I throw my phone on the sofa.

"Mind your own business! Anyways, have you chosen between Dougie or Owen?" I change the subject.

"Well, I've figured out a way to chose. I'm gonna ask both of them out on a date and then we'll see which one is the best," she says professionally like she's planned it all out on paper.

"Good luck with that," I giggle a bit. "You'll probably chose Owen, Dougie is mental," I say before running upstairs to chose what to wear.

I decide to wear skinny jeans and a tight top encase I'm over-doing it a bit if I go with a dress, I mean, it's just a movie.

Danny's running late and it's already ten past seven, I sit in the kitchen staring out the window, waiting for a flash of his car's headlights to appear out of nowhere. Quarter past, twenty past, still no sign of him, and I'm already starting to think he's forgotten, but about five minutes later he finally skidded into the driveway and ran to the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" he says breathlessly and I invite him inside. "The thing I had to do... was running late."

"It's OK," I laugh and order him to sit down. "When's the movie starting?"

"Eight o'clock. Can I have a glass of water please?"

"Sure," I smile, still laughing at the state of him because to be honest it was hilarious.

After Danny's caught his breath again, we start driving towards the cinema and we decide to watch a horror film that I've never heard of in my life.

"So this film is supposed to be scary?" Danny says in the middle of it whilst I'm nearly pissing myself.

"It is! Oh, I can't look!" I squeal and dig my head into hi shoulder, until about five minutes later I realize what I'm doing and get up, acting as casual as I possibly could. I cough loudly. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he says and I'm pretty sure that I see him smiling in the darkness.

"How on earth can you watch this?" I whisper.

"Because I'm a man, the only men that are scared of horror film are the kind that Dougie is," he whispered back laughing. I laughed too.

I scream again and without thinking I put my hand onto his, carefully leaning into him. Oh my God, I like Danny!


	9. Chapter 9

"So, that was...interesting," Danny says after the movie finishes.

"Yeah," I say and I could feel myself turning into a deep shade of red so I tilted my head down and let my hair hide my face.

"Hey," he says and lifts my chin up and pulls my hair back before leaning in to kiss me, and I don't reject.

I stop after a while, realising that I'm still dating James, oops. "No," I say quickly and pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry Danny, I can't do this," and with that I turn away and leave. How could I have done this?

I shouldn't have gone out with Danny in the first place, but it's been a while since I've been out on a date, and Jason doesn't do much with me now. But no, I still shouldn't have done it, it was wrong of me and I just feel guilty.

I call a taxi and I go straight to bed when I arrive home.

"You alright, Becs?" Candice asks after me, but I don't answer. I'm too confused, way too confused.

In the morning I still feel guilty and I'm suddenly starving since I didn't have dinner last night. I go downstairs and head straight for the kitchen and grab a box of cereal and depressingly pour it into a bowl along with cold milk.

"What's up with you? How did the group outing go?" Candice asks.

"Terrible," I reply, twirling my cereal around in the bowl.

"How come? Wait, who were you with?"

"Danny," I muffle and her eyes widen.

"You went on a bloody date? " she almost shouts.

"Well, not technically a date but..."

"But nothing! You're meant to be faithful to James! That's why you stood up for him in our argument! You're not supposed to go on dates with other guys, especially rock stars like Danny!" she rants.

"I know, but that's not the only thing I did," I blush again.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss him?"

"Well, I'd be lying then, wouldn't I," I say and she face-palms.

"I can not believe this!"

"But I think I like Danny, plus James hasn't spoken to me in days and he's only come back from a two year cruise which he hasn't been able to call me for nine months," I tell her, but she still isn't pleased.

"Go to James' house after breakfast and spend some time with him! In the meantime, you can't see Danny again..."

"But I'm McFly's manager, and if you haven't noticed he is one of the lead singers."

"Just avoid speaking to him and don't look into his eyes, now go to James' place, now!" she yells at me, but the corners of her mouth slowly turn into a faint smile.

When I'm finished dressing and washing myself, I go over to James' house, hoping it's not too early to call in. I have a key to his house so I don't really have to ring the doorbell.

"James!" I call as I close the door behind me. "Are you in?"

I walk slowly towards the kitchen, no sign of him in there, then I walk to the dining room and he's not there either. I hear something coming from the living room and slowly move towards there, where I have the shock of a lifetime. He's kissing another girl!


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think you're doing?" I shout at him and he and the girl jump apart.

"Becca, this is not what it looks like..."

"Then what on earth is it Jason? How could you do this?" I say, a tear running down my cheek.

"Please understand," he begged. "I don't even know this girl."

"Excuse me?" the girl says taken aback.

"You don't know her?" I'm screaming now. "You're bloody eating her face and you say you don't know her?"

"Becca, please..."

"You know what, I'm leaving! How on earth could you do this? I should've stayed with Danny last night."

"Wait, what?" he stands up and walks towards me.

"That's right, I was with someone else because you haven't treated me in over two years because of some bloody cruise! Do you know how that made me feel? Empty, like nobody loved me, but last night was different, because Danny treated me like I was special. You treat me like a pile of shit!" I scream in his face and slap his face so hard that my hand hurts too.

I storm out of the house after throwing the keys in his face, a waterfall of tears running down my red eyes. I run into my car and bang my head on the steering wheel, crying my heart out. So this is what it feels like to be cheated on, even though I kind of did it last night. At least I stopped myself, and I didn't do it on purpose now, did I?

I got home and ran to my room and lay on my bed crying, smudging my mascara and when Candice appears at the door, I fling myself onto her.

"What's up?" she asks clueless about what has just happened.

"James...cheated...on...me!" I try my best to explain.

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry! If it helps, you did the same last night," she says quietly.

"I should've stayed with Danny," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Sit down sweetie, tell me everything.

So I tell her everything, and unlike her she actually sits down and listens to me and she actually cares.

"I'm so sorry, Becca," she whispers and hugs me tightly like a real sister should always do.

"It's not your fault, Candice. I should actually thank you for sending me to his house, I wouldn't have known otherwise," I smiled and wiped my tears away.

"You know what, you're better than him. We're gonna update your wardrobe with a shopping trip to take your mind off of it. C'mon, let's get moving!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: sorry about the short chapters, I'm kind of running low on ideas :s thanks for your support and please tell me what you want me to improve, I' not super sensitive about bad comments, I'd like to take them in as advice xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, there, I said it! Meh! x**

* * *

So we went on a shopping trip, but this time Candice saved some of the shops for me and by the time we came home, I felt like a new person.

"So? Better now?" Candice asks.

"Yeah, but I'm still upset. After all, shopping doesn't solve everything," I tell her and sink down into a chair.

"Oh well, it solves everything for me. I'm going on that date with Owen tonight, I better go pick an outfit since I take at least four hours to make myself ready," she says and skips off upstairs.

Why can't I have a happy life like hers? She always seems to be in a good mood, or she's just as pathetic as a lost sheep. Right now I'm down in the dumps, and I need someone to pick me back up to my feet to get a fresh new start. I'm not quite there yet.

"So? What do you think?" she says when she comes downstairs in the new clothes she bought today.

"Beautiful," I say, barely looking at her.

"C'mon, Becs! Are you really gonna sit here all day and eat ice-cream?" she asks with a sad expression. She's not sad though, she's over the moon, and I'm bringing her down.

"I'm fine where I am," I force a smile on my face. "Enjoy your date, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Thanks," she smiles and blows me a kiss before heading out the door, leaving me stranded.

Well, there is only one thing left to do to definitely be a broken-hearted girl, and that is to watch a heart-breaking soppy love film and eat popcorn in my pyjamas. Fun...

In the middle of the film whilst I'm weeping, I receive a phone call from Tom on my mobile, and I wait a bit before answering to get myself to stop crying.

"Hello?" I say and sniffle.

"Becca, is that you?" Tom asks.

"Yep it's me, sorry I... have a cold."

"We heard about the break-up, are you OK?" he says.

How do they know? "Yeah, I'm fine. How do you guys know anyway?"

"Candice stopped by to say that you wouldn't be working for a few days, we wanted to see if you're alright," he explains and I hear a muffling sound in the background.

"Well, I won't be taking a few days ff, maybe just today and tomorrow if that's OK with you?" I say and shove another popcorn into my mouth.

"That's fine. Hope to see you soon, bye."

"Bye Tom."

I feel bad about taking the day off, but at least they know why, all because of my stupid sister. No, I love her really, she's the one that tried to help me.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I feel like I have nothing to do so I start calling my friends, Sam and mum and dad to see how they were doing. This was Sam's answer: "I'm doing rubbish because all my mates left me at a pub last night and I have a new tattoo of a daisy on my backside. Do you think I'm OK, Becca? Plus I met this hot girl last night and in the end she threw her drink in my face and it really stung my eyes so I got drunk to avoid the pain." Brilliant, right?

I spend the rest of the morning feeling sad about myself, sitting in my old jeans and a hoodie, reading an old book I found in one of the unpacked boxes. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and I finally find excitement in my boring day. I rush to open the door and there in the rain stands a soaking wet Danny Jones with a hood covering his eyes.

"Danny," I whisper.

"Can I come inside please?" he shivers and I let him inside. "Thanks."

He takes off his coat and follows me into the kitchen where I make him a cup of tea.

"So, what brings you here?" I say after a long silent pause.

"Oh umm... I just wanted to make sure you were OK, since, y'know..."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm fine thanks," I interrupted him. "I'm trying not to think about it so just don't talk about it, yeah?"

"Listen, Becca, if it was anything to do with the night before I'm really sorry..."

"It wasn't, OK?" I accidentally shout. "I'm sorry," I put my hand over my mouth and begin to cry. He comes over to me and hugs me.

"It's OK, you don't have to tell me what happened," he says softly into my hair, letting me cry into his shoulder.

"No, I want to tell you," I demanded and sat down with him, holding his hands for comfort. "He cheated on me," I cry. "I walked in on him kissing another girl. Must've been the reason why he didn't call me for nine months."

"Hey, you deserve better than him anyway!" Danny tells me, looking at me with his crystal blue eyes that almost melt me.

"Maybe you're right, but it was just a complete shock, I've forced myself to thinking that he's a nice person all these years and I've been faithful to him, but he's just a devil wearing a mask, isn't he," I sniffle and wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Anyways, enough about me, what about you? Have you been sneaking off again?"

He laughs a bit. "No, it upset you the first time, I won't do it again," he leans closer to me so that I can hear his breath perfectly pacing itself, getting warmer and warmer. "I promise."

Suddenly, we're kissing, and this time I don't rip it apart. My lips stay locked with his, my hands running through his wet hair, his hands cupping my face gently. The kiss was passionate, not some rough kind of kiss that wanted to lead to more. This was relaxing, his tender lips kissing mine and our tongues touching each other for the first time.

By the time we break the kiss, it's been at least ten minutes and we're half smiling and half looking confused. I giggle.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I've never had a kiss like that before," I admit. "It was, nice."

He smiles and we kiss again and again until nobody could tear us apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Seriously now, I'm begging you to review! It will help me in both my writing and my confidence. R&R please! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

After about half an hour Danny announces that he needs the toilet which I find unpleasant but I smile. I'm possibly the happiest girl in the world right now, until Danny's phone receives a text message. that is. I decide to be a real snoop and pick up his phone and read the text that says: _Danny, we've been waiting here at the MI5 for two days for you to turn up. If you're not here in 24 hours we will have to destroy you._

Why would the MI5 send a text message to Danny? Why would they send a text message to anyone in fact by knowing people will be snooping on that person's phone? Wait a second: _This message will self destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 BANG!_

_That makes more sense. But Danny can't be a part of the MI5, can he? He's Danny Jones from McFly, not some secret super spy._

_"What are you doing?" Danny says with a growl to his voice, glaring at me._

_"Oh, Danny, I, umm..."_

_"I knew I couldn't trust you!" he shouts and snatches the phone from my hands before walking towards the front door._

_"Danny what's going on?" I say quietly, almost crying._

_"I'm gonna get killed, that's what's going on, OK?" he shouts at me. "Happy that you've found out my secret now?"_

_I break down into tears as he slams the door and storms into his car. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the noise of my wailing but I tremble and let it all out. I run outside just to see his car speed away, shouting "Danny!" after him even though he couldn't hear me. He's gonna die, Danny is being threatened to be killed!_

_I can't sleep at all during the night, and Candice only brings me news that makes me feel worse about my failed relationships. "Owen is a really nice guy and he took me out to dinner and treated me like royalty! At the end of the night he took me outside inn the rain and kissed me after giving me a red rose! How romantic is he?" _

_I nod unenthusiastically and hide under my bed covers and cry myself to sleep. How could Danny not tell anyone about this? It's a serious matter and him avoiding the MI5 obviously isn't gonna settle things down! What was he thinking joining them in the first place? Unless he didn't join them..._

_The first thing I did in the morning was to change and to go outside to Danny's house. He probably never wants to see me again but I feel like I know too much now to let it all go. I drive to his house and walk slowly to his front door where I knock softly on it and wait patiently._

_"What?" he asks stubbornly when he opens the door wide enough so I could see his face._

_"We need to talk," I tell him._

_"There's nothing to talk about. Now, goodbye..."_

_"No! I'm not letting you go that easy! Now let me inside!" I command and surprisingly, he listens to me._

_"What?" he says again._

_"Why did you join the MI5, Danny? Don't you realise you're gonna get in serious trouble?"_

_"I didn't join by choice, OK? I was forced to join because I knew too much of their secrets," he says quietly, staring at his hands._

_"What?" I whisper._

_"When I was seventeen they snuck into my house and killed my dad."_

_"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Danny," I say with a hand clamped over my mouth._

_"If I tell anyone about their secrets or don't turn up, they're gonna kill me instantly."_

_"Sorry, I didn't know..."_

_"It's OK, but if you dare tell anyone, you might be forced into it too. Be careful around me, OK, I'm not the type of person you want to come close too, you'll only end up in trouble," he warns me and kisses me softly._

_I don't care._


	14. Author's note

**I'm thinking of stopping updating this story since nobody seems to be reading it. Review if you want me to carry on. Thanks xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note: OK, since I have more reviews (which made me giggle with happiness btw!;*) I will keep updating, but seriously review! Please please please! Oh, and follow me on Twitter Ceri_Fflur to... I don't know, just do it! I follow back! Thanks so much to all of you! Mwa :* xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We drive back to my house, me in the drivers seat, Danny in the passenger's. He has that sad look in his eyes that makes me feel uncomfortable around him. What's gonna happen to him?

"Danny, will you promise me that you'll do whatever they want you to do, whatever happens, please?" I say on the way.

He stares at me, his piercing blue eyes almost hurting me. He nods and turns away to watch the drops of rain run down the window.

He's scaring me now, and I almost burst into tears this instant, but I refuse to let the stinging tears come out.

When we arrive home, the boys are happily chatting with Candice on the sofa, laughing their arses off. We drag ourselves inside and they stare at Danny and I, soaking wet from the rain and my cheeks are wet from either tears or rain, I didn't feel anything.

"What happened to you?" Dougie laughs at us, but we don't smile back.

"There's something called rain falling from the air, Dougie," Danny reminds him and rolls his eyes.

"What's gotten into you two? You look like someone has sucked the life out of you," Tom says.

"Yeah, something like that," I say and start to walk upstairs. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, ask Candice if you need something."

I trudge upstairs and stick myself in the shower. I almost believe that the shower will wash away the shocking news I've just received, but I realise that there's no way on earth that it'll be OK. What if Danny has to kill someone as one of his missions? Or worse, what if he gets killed himself? I just can't stop worrying! I open the door, then shut it again to find myself slipping down and ending up with my head in my knees, sobbing my heart out. I'm scared for Danny, I'm surprised that I'm the one crying and not him. I hear someone coming upstairs but I don't look.

"Hey, Becca, it's OK."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the short chapters recently, I'll update longer ones on weekends. Thanks again for the amazing reviews you guys give me! Please review, it means the world to me! I accept PM's too and follow me on twitter Ceri_Fflur. Byeeezz! ;) xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Surprisingly, it's Harry that's come up and is now comforting me.

"Why did you come up?" I sniffle, wiping my tears away.

"Well, nature was calling and I was coming to see what had taken you so long. Are you alright?" he says, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just received some bad news, that's all."

"No it's not," he says. I look at him in confusion. "It's about Danny, you're scared, aren't you?"

"How do you...?"

"Let's just say I'm good at figuring stuff out. Keep quiet, OK? I knew you'd find out eventually," he nods as if this is an every day thing.

I can't speak. I'm shocked that Harry's found out, I certainly can't keep my mouth shut for any longer though. "Harry, we've got to help him! He's in real danger! He hasn't been there in two days, they're gonna kill him..." I start, but Harry's lips stopped me from going on. Why is he kissing me? It feels good anyway... but I'm in love with Danny, this has got to be a dream. It's not though. It's a really strong and powerful kiss that almost rips me up with guiltiness and sadness, but I don't pull away. The kiss breaks and he stands up and walks downstairs again without saying a single word, leaving me sitting on the floor, a shocked expression on my face.

I go downstairs after about five minutes of thinking about what's just happened. How could he do this to me? I'm in a mess already, now he's just made it worse. Does Harry have feelings for me? If he does, they're strong feelings, I can tell from the way he kissed me. I need to get my head around things, so I take the chance to talk. "Harry, could I have a word for a minute, please?" I ask quietly.

He nods and follows me into the kitchen for privacy.

"What...what happened a few minutes ago?" I ask him, leaning on the table.

"Nothing," he shrugs.

"But you kissed me, you can't say that was nothing," I shake my head.

"But it was nothing, I did it for a reason," he replies with another shrug.

"What was the reason, Harry?"

"I did it for proof if you love Danny and if you want to help him through this. You didn't back away, you didn't slap me and tell me you belong with him. You reacted the total opposite way that I expected you to, you just want people to feel sorry over you," he says and I can't believe what I hear.

"I didn't back away because it happened too fast! You gave me no sign that you were going to eat my face, and even if I tried to back off I had no chance from getting away from you!" I shout at him.

"You didn't do anything! Don't pretend that you didn't like it!" he shouts back. "Listen, I'd like to try and help Danny too, but I can't since he doesn't know that I know his dark secret. It's down to you to help him, Becca, and you need to fall in love with him to really fight for him," he hisses, his face so close to mine that I can feel his warm breath on my skin. I nod with fear. I am in love with Danny, and I was telling the truth that it happened too fast. Maybe he did it for the right reason


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Hurray! I've updated! Wow, it feels alien now... Sorry about my slow updating but I'll try to update daily since I'm doing nothing this summer. Follow me on twitter Ceri_Fflur ! Thanks! R&R xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The rest of the evening is extremely quiet and Harry always sneakily avoids my eye contact.

"Well, I have to get ready for my date," Dougie announces proudly. "See you tomorrow."

"With Candice?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Dougie smirks and walks out the door.

Candice's already gone upstairs to get ready. She's actually been there over two hours already.

"Yeah, I better go to. I've got... stuff to do," Harry says and follows him out the door.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight, Danny? It'll be a change away from all of this," I ask.

"A fancy dinner, eh?" he grins. "Why not?"

"This is nice," I say awkwardly to Danny.

"Yeah," he smiles.

"So, how many girlfriends have you had?" I ask with my head down. Danny spits out his drink in shock.

"W...What?" he replies, cleaning the explosion off the table.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I repeat with a frown.

"Umm...err... I don't know, not many," he lies.

"Not many? You're Danny Jones, and you're telling me you haven't had many girlfriends? I can take it, tell me the truth."

"Well, I haven't had one this year..."

"It's January, Danny," I point out.

"Well, I had three or four last year," he admits. I raise my eyebrows but let him go on without saying anything. "One of them was my girlfriend for two years. I didn't really have a girlfriend for a couple of years because I was busy with the band and all of this confusing stuff," and then he stops.

"Is that all?"

"Why question me when there's a beautiful girl before me that _I _can question _her_ about_ her _story?" Danny smirks.

"Because this beautiful girl doesn't have more of a story to tell you,"I say and take a bite out of my food.

"Come on, Becca. I'm sure you've had boyfriends in the..."

I bend my head down and look at my hands. Even though I liked Danny, Jason was still on my mind.

"I'm sorry, Becca. I forgot..."

"Never mind," I shake my head. "Nobody remembers my story ever."

"What are you talking about? You're an amazing person, it's just the bad things that people forget because they don't want to bring it up," he explains and holds my hand.

"I'm being stupid, I know," I say.

"So, I'm guessing that you don't have a boyfriend now," he hides his face.

"It depends if he's gonna get killed or not," I say and kiss him on the cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Please review, it means a lot :) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Becca!" Candice yells on the way upstairs.

"I'm sleeping," I say, curling under the covers.

"Dougie's the one!" she screams and strips my covers away.

"Why?" I rub my eyes.

"He's exciting and funny and you never know what's gonna happen when you're around him! And he's a great kisser!" she squeals with excitment and flops down at the end of my bed.

"So Owen's off the list then?"

"Well, let's not put it that way. Let's just say that we went our seperate ways," she shrugs and stands up. "Oh, how was_ your_ date?"

"A lot less exciting than yours," I simply say and hide under my covers and wait for her to leave.

The next morning, I woke up to the buzzing sound of my phone.

"Danny? What's wrong?"

"Becca, is there anyone in the same room as you right now?" he asks quickly and quietly.

"No, why? Have you got a mission to do?" I reply just as fast.

"They've ordered me to go to headquarters as soon as possible. Should I go?"

"Bloody hell! Yes! Go now before you get killed!" I hiss through the phone.

"I'm scared to go, Becca. What if they tell me to kill someone? I can't do that..."

"Danny, you promised me that you'd do anything they want you to do, remember?" I say comfortingly, trying to calm him down. "Please listen to them."

"OK, I promise," he whispers and hangs up.

I sigh and burry my head in my hands.

_He can't do this by himself_, I say to myself. _He needs help, any kind of help that'll help him through all of this shit. Harry said something about saving him. I have to be in love with him. Am I? No, no matter how much I try to convince myself, I am not truly in love with him just yet. I'll have to wait, I'll have to fall on love with him as my own mission, a mission to save Danny. _

"Right, I've got two choices for you," I announce to the band when we finally decide to work. "The first option is simple, we can just write songs here and all that crap..."

"Or?" Dougie says, knowing somehow that I have good news.

"Or... we can visit your new recording studio!" I say and the guys high-five and scream.

"How did you get us a studio?" Tom asks after celebrating for about a minute.

"Well, Owen called and told me that he'd talked to some people who happened to own an unused studio..."

"That's great, Owen's alright when you give him the time," Harry says to the boys but avoids looking at me.

"Actually, I said no to his offer," I say and the boys look at me like I'm from another planet.

"Wait, you just said that you've got us a studio," Dougie says, squinting slightly.

"You didn't let me finish," I say. "It all sounded pretty dodgy that he just happened to know some guys, so I went searching myself. I travelled all over London looking for a studio. All the places were owned except the one I should've looked at first. It's just a few miles from here, nothing special but it'll do for a long time. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Hell yeah!" Dougie says with a weird accent and he punches the air. Unfortunately, he punches the air woth a little too much force and falls over the sofa and onto the floor.

"Hah! Even Dougie pulled that off!" Danny laughs, his Bolton accent as clear as ever.

"Great!" I say after laughing at Dougie. "Get in the car, I'll meet you there."

As they left the house, I leaned over to Danny and whispered, "What happened the other day? Is everything OK?"

"I'll tell you later."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: As you can see, I'm trying my best to upload daily now. Thanks for the reviews They're awesome! I might even give the next five people who review a shout out! R&R please xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Dougie whines from the back seat.

"Dougie, we've been on the road for five minutes. I'll tell you when we get there," I reply with an annoyed tone of voice since he has been doing it since we left the house.

"Are we there now?" he asks again five minutes later.

"Dougie, I'd kill you if we weren't here," I say through clenched teeth and pull over at the side of the street in front of a tall building.

"Wow, is this it?" Tom asks, studying the building from top to bottom.

"Sure is," I smile and step out of the car. "Come on, Will's waiting for us in there."

"Will?" Danny suddenly asks.

"He's the company owner, Danny, nothing to worry about," I assure him and hold his hand.

"This place is huge," Harry says as we step inside the tall building to see a fancy hallway and into a lift.

"It's a popular company. It's on the second floor," I tell them and press the button.

We go up in the lift and come out in another room, our studio. The lights shine on the blue walls and the wooden floor, the recording booth is big enough for McFly's talent. The place is perfect.

"Wow!" the boys say in usion.

"You like it?" I ask with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah," they reply and take a good look around.

"Are you pleased?" someone asks from behind us.

"Hey, Will!" I say and hug him quickly.

Danny pretends to cough and puts him arm around me. I laugh at his action.

"These are the McFly guys," I introduce the boys to him and they all shake his hand.

"This is a great studio," Harry tells him as he shakes his hand roughly.

"Well, it's all yours! It's a pleasure for us to hand it to you. Use it well," he chuckles and waves goodbye as he heads out the door.

"So, that's Will," Danny says and I laugh again.

"Stop being jealous! He's the man that gave us this studio, be nice to him!" I warn and poke his belly.

"Oi! I am a very nice person when I want to be," he says and kisses me softly.

"Of course you are," I wink.

"You two are dirty minded!" Dougie complains and puts his hand over Tom's eyes.

"Shut up, Dougs," Danny says and grabs my hand.

We start exploring again, testing the sound system, recording some stuff to see how good it was.

"Is everything OK?" Will asks when he pays us another visit.

"Yes," Danny simply says without looking at him, gripping my hand tighter.

I roll my eyes at him and continue playing with buttons and laughing at Dougie who was making weird noises in the recording booth.

"Brilliant," Will says and stands next to me, joining in on laughing at Dougie who was now confusing Tom's mind.

"Err... Becca, can I talk to you for a second?" Danny says pulling me away from the studio and leading me outside the doors and into the empty hallway.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

"You know the 'thing' I went to yesterday?" he says in a low whisper, looking around to see if anybody was watching us.

"Yeah, what did they tell you to do?"

"There's a guy here in London who has apparently heard someone talking about the 'thing' and like me, they're trying to force him to join," he explains.

"What do you mean _trying_ to force him?" I ask.

"Well, he's been sneaking off everytime they contact him and he won't give up on escaping."

"So you have to get him?" I guess.

"That's right. There's another agent coming with me and I get cool guns and stuff but I'm shit scared right now," he panics and starts breathing quickly and heavily.

"OK, Danny, calm down," I say and hug him. "You promised me you'd do whatever they want you to do. It's gonna be OK."

"I think I'm having a panic atack," he breathes even heavier and faster than I've ever heard before.

"OK, shhh. Everything's OK. Look at me," I tell him and he looks into my eyes.

He looks sickly pale and his blue eyes no longer have that shine that's always there.

"It's going to be OK, Danny. You've just got to trust the people around you and more importantly yourself. I believe in you," I whisper and he nods.

I hold his embrace, hoping that this isn't the last time I'm going to see him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own McFly altho I wish I did :(**

* * *

Danny's been gone for a few days now and he still hasn't contacted us to say when he's gonna be back. I've had to make up an excuse that his mum's in the hospital back in Bolton and that he's looking after her.

"So, when's Danny gonna be back?" Tom asks. "What's the point of getting a recording studio if we can't record stuff?"

"He'll be back soon, we just have to wait for his mum to get better. Her condition wasn't that serious so it'll only be a couple of days now," I lie and they seem to buy it.

"What's her condition?" Harry asks suspiciously, making me feel that he knows where Danny really is.

"Umm... she had dizzy spells and she throws up a lot," I improvise my words.

"My grandma had that once," Dougie says. "She survived."

"That's great, Dougie," I smile a bit, and then go back to panicing slightly inside my head.

He's been gone for three days now, how long does it take to catch a guy here in London?

I think to myself.

"Becca?" Tom asks and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you OK? You started breathing weird and looked funny," Dougie tells me and puts his hand on my forehead to check my tempreture. "Bloody hell, that's hot!"

"Do you feel sick, Becca?"

"Becca?"

"Becca?!"

The voices twirl around in my head, my heart pounding in my chest. What's wrong with me?

"Candice!" someone shouts as loud as they can into my ear and I start to feel like throwing up.

"Becca, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Candice's voice asks and holds my hands. "Let's go lie down, yeah?"

But I can't get up. The whole room is spinning before me and I feel boiling hot. All the voices echo in my head... then darkness greats me.

"What's happened to her? Is she dead?"

"She's not dead, stupid! She's unconcious, we have to call an ambulance."

The voices are quieter, and I can breath again, but I couldn't see at all. They're taking me somewhere now, and the siren of this thing is killing my ears.

"It's gonna be OK, sweetie, just wake up when you have to," an unfamiliar voice tells me.

Where am I and what's wrong with me?

I finally wake up after about what feels like hours, to a room filled with beds and over-grown plants.

"Hello, Becca," a strange woman says with a huge smile on her face that almost blinds me. "I'm Samantha, your nurse. We haven't seen you awake in a while, how are you feeling?"

OK, I'm pretty sure I wasn't gone _that_ long.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, he told me to tell him when you woke up. I'll be back in a second," Samantha smiles again.

OK, I know a lot of 'he''s so the stupid nurse could give me a bit more information since I just woke up in a bloody hospital!

"Here he is," she says when she enteres the room, followed by a man in a hoodie.

"Y'alright, Becs?" he asks with a Bolton accent nobody could ever miss.

"Danny! How did the 'thing' go?" I ask, eager to hear all about his mission.

"It went good, but as soon as I heard about you I came straight here. It's been about four days since you collapsed, Becca, what happened?" Danny says and sits down in the chair next to me.

"Wait, you didn't finish your mission because of me? Are you crazy?!" I hiss, struggling in my bed to get out of the sheets someone's wrapped around me tightly.

"Don't move!" he warns me. "Listen, we caught the guy after a few days, and they've got him at headquarters..."

"So why were you away for so long?"

"You didn't let me finish. He escaped and we had to get him again. Thankfully, he didn't travel far so we didn't have much trouble. But he had a gun and tried to shoot Agent 005," he explains.

"Oh my God, is he OK?" I ask.

"He's fine, nothing too serious. We eventually got the man back to headquarters and into some room that looks like a prison cell. Apparently, there's another person who knows too much about us, but I didn't get enough information about that since I got a phone call from Tom saying that you were in the hospital," he says.

"Why am I here, Danny?" I finally remember to ask.

"Well, it seems that you had a panic attack and as you fell to the floor, you hit your head and had a bad concusion."

"Did they say why I had a panic attack?"

"No, but I think I know why," Danny replies and kisses my forehead. "And I think it's a stupid reason to panick over."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Just another short chapter for you up here, I will try to update - or at least write - daily. Follow me on twitter, I really appreciate it Ceri_Fflur thanks! R&R xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

I was in the hospital for another day, then Candice came to take me home.

"You scared me, you know?" Candice says on the way home in her car.

"Sorry. I just panicked over D..." I start but then remember that I can't say what really happened so I quickly think of a lie to cover it up, "Dougie and you being together."

"What? Why?" she laughs.

"I don't know, you're my sister and I'm his manager, it's kind of awkward," I lie again.

Honestly, I don't think it's awkward that she's dating Dougie. I think it's sweet and they really suit each other.

"C'mon, Becca, that's a stupid reason to panick over. You don't see me being weird about you and Danny dating," she tells me. "I know that this is all moving so fast, but sometimes we have to deal with those difficult little things that are hard for us, OK?"

I nod my head and smile at her to say thanks, but I don't quite think she caught it.

"So, is Danny's mum OK?"

"What are you talking ab... oh, yeah, she's much better," I say and close my eyes to think of what would happen if I didn't just change that sentance.

"So she's not sick anymore? Did they run tests on her? Take her blood?" Candice asks curiously.

"Ermm... Danny didn't have time to say any of that," I shake my head and turn to face the window so she wont look at my face.

"Didn't have time? He was there for a whole day, Becca," she says. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She knows I'm lying. What am I supposed to do now?

"Yeah, actually, Danny's mum isn't better. She's still in the hospital, they don't see her improving for a while," I say quickly.

"Oh my God! Is Danny staying there again then?" Candice asks. She's so gullable sometimes.

"Maybe," I say truthfully this time.

What is Danny gonna do? I think he's gonna stay with them since they know that someone else knows too much. Or maybe he'll stay and go some other time? Well, only he knows I guess.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the short updates lately. Please review, it means a lot xxxxx**

* * *

I was in the hospital for another day, then Candice came to take me home.

"You scared me, you know?" Candice says on the way home in her car.

"Sorry. I just panicked over D..." I start but then remember that I can't say what really happened so I quickly think of a lie to cover it up, "Dougie and you being together."

"What? Why?" she laughs.

"I don't know, you're my sister and I'm his manager, it's kind of awkward," I lie again.

Honestly, I don't think it's awkward that she's dating Dougie. I think it's sweet and they really suit each other.

"C'mon, Becca, that's a stupid reason to panick over. You don't see me being weird about you and Danny dating," she tells me. "I know that this is all moving so fast, but sometimes we have to deal with those difficult little things that are hard for us, OK?"

I nod my head and smile at her to say thanks, but I don't quite think she caught it.

"So, is Danny's mum OK?"

"What are you talking ab... oh, yeah, she's much better," I say and close my eyes to think of what would happen if I didn't just change that sentance.

"So she's not sick anymore? Did they run tests on her? Take her blood?" Candice asks curiously.

"Ermm... Danny didn't have time to say any of that," I shake my head and turn to face the window so she wont look at my face.

"Didn't have time? He was there for a whole day, Becca," she says. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She knows I'm lying. What am I supposed to do now?

"Yeah, actually, Danny's mum isn't better. She's still in the hospital, they don't see her improving for a while," I say quickly.

"Oh my God! Is Danny staying there again then?" Candice asks. She's so gullable sometimes.

"Maybe," I say truthfully this time.

What is Danny gonna do? I think he's gonna stay with them since they know that someone else knows too much. Or maybe he'll stay and go some other time? Well, only he knows I guess.

So, when we arrive home, Candice is bombarding poor Danny with stupid questions.

"What's wrong with your mum? When's she going to be better? Are they gonna opparate on her?"

"What are you talking ab..." he starts but then looks up at me doing my weird hand gestures. "She's better...wait, no she's worse," he continues and I put my head in my hands.

"For how long are they gonna keep her in?" Candice asks, frowing at Danny.

"Well, err... for another week I s'ppose."

It's a good thing that Danny is fast chatching up with these things.

"Are you going back to Bolton?"

"I'm leaving tommorrow actually," he looks at me and I nod, pretending to smile when I really want to cry.

"Tell her that we wish her to get better soon," says Candice and leaves.

"Beca, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you..."

"Don't worry about it," I argue and wipe my eyes dry. "I...I gotta go..."

"Yeah, sure. See you later?" he asks.

"Umm...goodbye Danny."


	23. Chapter 23

**I realise that I haven't updated in AGES so here's a short chapter for those of you who are still reading! If anyone's still interested and still reading, will you pease review so I can see that you're still with me? Thankyou so much! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

When we arrive home, Candice is bombarding poor Danny with stupid questions.

"What's wrong with your mum? When's she going to be better? Are they gonna opparate on her?"

"What are you talking ab..." he starts but then looks up at me doing my weird hand gestures. "She's better...wait, no she's worse," he continues and I put my head in my hands.

"For how long are they gonna keep her in?" Candice asks, frowing at Danny.

"Well, err... for another week I s'ppose."

It's a good thing that Danny is fast chatching up with these things.

"Are you going back to Bolton?"

"I'm leaving tommorrow actually," he looks at me and I nod, pretending to smile when I really want to cry.

"Tell her that we wish her to get better soon," says Candice and leaves.

"Beca, I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you..."

"Don't worry about it," I argue and wipe my eyes dry. "I...I gotta go..."

"Yeah, sure. See you later?" he asks.

"Umm...goodbye Danny."

I leave the house, crying my eyes out with a massive lump in my sore throat.

I have to go somewhere to clear my head a bit, to get away from the madness that's stalking me.

"Becca? What are you doing here?" James asks when she answers the door.

"Can I come in?" I ask, still crying.

He lets me in and I sit on the sofa, trying to stop my tears from rolling down my cheeks from my blotchy eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I tell him about Danny leaving, but I didn't dare say why.

"So you two are done?" he asks after I finish.

"I'm not sure," I admit. "If he's gone all the time then there's no point in trying!" I say and burst into tears.

"It's OK, come here," James says and pulls me into a warm hug.

I wimper into his smooth neck, the memories coming back one by one like a film in my head. I can feel his hand rubbing my back, the other running through my hair.

I look up and stare at his big, brown eyes and I know that I've made a mistake already. I foolishly lean in and kiss his warm lips, and I'm not surprised that he didn't stop me. He bites my lower lip as if asking for entry, and I don't risk saying no.

Our tounges slide together in rythm, picking up a fast pace. I ruffle my hands through his hair as he moves his hands down to my hips and plays with the top of my leggings. I don't deny his offer and grab the end of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head without breaking the kiss. He lays me down and there's just no way I can back away now...

I wake up the next morning next to curled up figure, snoring loudly. James. I curse under my breath and climb out of bed. I throw my clothes back on and rush out of the front door, hoping James doesn't hear me.

I feel like crying again over my stupid mistakes. Seeing Danny leave all the time isn't gonna help me get through anything, it's driving me mad!

I jump into my car and drive, drive along the wet roads and see where they take me.

I pass a sweet couple on the way, holding hands and smiling like I'll never smile again...

My phone rings and I suddenly stop at the side of the road, only to see Harry's number flashing on the screen.

I hesitate a bit before hanging up amd crying again. I don't want to talk to anyone, even someone who knows how I feel.

I step out of the car and into the rain, letting it poor on my face and soak my clothes.

I sit down on the pavement, not knowing if the water rolling down my cheeks are tears or rain. I take a moment to think and tilt my head down towards the floor. I sigh heavily and look up to see an elderly woman stuggling to walk down the road by herself, the rain pouring down on her, deliberetely to make her soaking wet.

I run to my car to get an umberella and run to the old lady, even though she's not going to be getting far.

"Here, take this," I tell her and she looks at me as if I'm Jesus.

"Why thank you young lady," she smiles sweetly and reaches out to grab the umberella but then pulls back as if it was a snake ready to bite her. "Are you sure _you_ don't need that? You're soaking wet dear."

"Please don't worry about me! Take it," I order and the old lady takes it without hesitating. "Are you walking far?"

"Just towards the bus stop over there at the end of the road," she tells me, pointing it out with a shaky hand.

"Here, I'll walk you there, yeah?"


	24. Chapter 24

**I know that one person is actually reading this! Please review if you like it because otherwise I won't know! Also tweet me on my McFly account McFamily_x on twitter or my personal Ceri_Fflur ! Thankyou everyone! xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"You look sad, my dear, what's wrong?" she asks as we walk down the desserted road.

"What? Oh, nothing..."

"Don't lie to me, I've been listening to my grandaughters tell me that all the time and they only turn out worse. What's wrong?" she argues, her little head looking up at me.

"Well, umm... my boyfriend has to go off to work every week and I barely get the chance to see him. Now I don't even know when he'll come back, or even _if_ he'll come back," I say, a tear rolling down my cheek.

I wiped it away quickly before the old lady could see.

"That's what I thought with old Arnold," she nods as if she completely understands what I'm going through.

"Who's Arnold?"

"Oh, my old husband. He's not with us anymore, but I know he's around somewhere. He, too, had to go on many buisness trips. Me not knowing what his job was, I got worried far to easily, and I cried every night he was away," she explains with a soft look in her eyes.

"What happened to him?" I ask, taking the umberella from her hands and holding it over her head as she was struggling.

"Well, he came back after a week, and then another week later he was gone. He did this all the time, but he never seemed to forget about me. He'll come back, dear, and then they all do what they have to do at a certain age, I'm just lucky my old Arnold went away at the right time."

I nod my head and stare at the ground. Without saying another word, we arrive at the bus stop and she hugs me tightly.

"Here, take it back. Don't look so sad, he'll come back for you," she says with a smile on her face, handing over the umberella.

"Thankyou," I whisper and turn away to go to my car.

He'll come back for you

is all that flies through my mind. _He'll come back._

I literally crawl into the car, soaking wet after being caught in a heavy shower. I can't go back for Danny now, he's probably gone anyway as it's starting to get dark.

I sigh and start the engine, dreading going back home but it's what I have to do.

I walk through the front door to recieve a massive hug from Candice. And to my surprise, Sam, Danielle, Ellen, Josh and Beth, mum and dad, are all standing here with worried looks on their pale faces (except for the twins who are now biting each other).

"Where on earth have you been!" Candice screams after breaking away from the nice hug she just gave me and slapped me hard on the arm.

"Ouch!" I shout.

"Candice! That's not the way to get the story out of someone!" mum says and comes towards us. "Becca, where the hell have you been, child?! We've been worried sick! You know how much one text message would have made a difference?!" she says instead, giving me the 'you're grounded' look I used to get when I was younger.

"Well, hello to you too! Listen, Maybe I wanted to be on my own for a while because if you haven't noticed, I'm going through a hard time! It's been one day, you've never worried about me before, even when I was out partying for three nights straight. Can you imagine what I feel like?!" I scream agrily, running upstairs and into my bedroom, not fast enough to escape Danielle's last words, "I thought you loved us, I thought you knew how much we cared."


	25. Chapter 25

**R&R please! It means so much! xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

My head pounds as I run into my room and flop myself onto the bed. I almost feel as if someone is watching me but I don't pay attention. It's quieter in here than it's ever been before. Quiet enough for me to hear my own thoughts for the first time in days. I hear shuffling behind the long curtains and I jump, my heart beating at a dangerous pace.

"Is there someone here?" I ask, my voice shaking.

Suddenly, it's gone dark, and I know that I'm not alone.

"Who's there?!" I scream, hoping that everyone downstairs will hear.

"Keep quiet!" a man's voice hissed as he ties me up.

"What the fuck is happening?! Please tell me..."

"I said, _keep quiet_!" he says angrily, tightening his grip on me.

"Help!" I scream at the top of my lungs, only to get the man's gloved hand on my mouth.

"Will you shut up?!"

I bite his hand in response and he pulls his hand away from my mouth, but he keeps his hands on my shoulders, the rope he's tied me with is digging into my skin.

He opens the window and pulls me fiercly closer to him.

"Where are you takin..."

But before I can finish my sentance, we're out of the window and soaring in the sky, nothing keeping us from the ground. We land as soft as a feather on the ground and I quickly get shoved about roughly.

"I got her, 009, get the van!" the man shouts at a hooded figure inside a van that they push me into.

"Where are you taking me?!" I asked when I'm in the back of the big, black van.

"A screamer, is she?" the man driving the van laughs.

"Just keep quiet, yeah?" the man who took me away (still gripping me) whispered.

I know that voice

I think to myself.

The ride is bumpy and I'm forced to keep my mouth shut with a gun pointed to my head, not exactly the most comfortable way to travel.

"We're here, get her inside and lock her up!" the driver orders the man with me and he throws me out.

He's still holding a gun to my head, but he's loosened his grip on me as he pushes me towards a tall building. He's wearing a hood and a mask so I can't see who he is.

"Who've you get there 0014?" an different man's voice says when we enter a small corridor that leads to several different rooms.

"Most wanted," he replies and quickly makes me walk into a wall after turning a corner. I wince but I don't say anything, remembering that the gun is still pointed at me.

We enter a little, white, empty room and the man sits me down in front of a desk. He stands as security behind me as an un-hooded man with a black beard enters the room and sits behind the desk and stares at me.

"Thank you 0014, you've done a good job today, you make take off your mask and return to your lab," the man says.

0014 shakes his head and stays put.

"Excuse me? I command you to leave right this very moment 0014," he says, angrier this time.

0014 doesn't make a sound and stands behind me.

"Take your mask off and leave!"

0014 raises his hand towards his hood and lowers it to reveal short, dark hair, jelled into place. I gulp as he slowly takes his mask off and places it on the desk right in front of me.

"Harry? What...where's Danny?" I whisper, shaking my head as I can't believe my eyes.

"Good. Now return to your lab 0014, this woman doesn't need to know where 0017 is," the horrible man behind the desk smirks as Harry looks me in the eye, then leaves.

"Where's Danny?!" I call after him, but he doesn't look back.

The man laughs and I glare at him. "0017 is doing much worse than some people, some might even say that he's...somewhere else."

I shake my head fiercly, tears springing out of my eyes as I do so.

"There, there, no need to be like that. Now, do you know why you're here?"

"Harry said..."

"0014," he corrects me.

"0014 said that I'm 'most wanted' when we were on our way here," I say, my hands shaking.

"Ah, that's correct. But surely you don't know _why_ you're on the top of our 'most wanted' list," he smirks and stands up, pacing back and forth. "We've travelled all over London for you, only to see that you never stay in one place. We got it out of 0017 in the end, said you'd probably be home. You weren't home for hours, though. Where were you?"

"Nowhere," I say, avoiding his mean eyes.

He chuckles. "Now then, is it possible to be 'nowhere'? Where were you?"

"I wasn't..."

"Answer the question!" he spits, banging the desk and making me jump.

"I was with another man," I whisper.

He spits again. "No wonder 0017 comes here..."

"HE HAS NO CHOICE!" I scream at him and slap his right across the face.

He laughs at me. "Danny had a choice to go to prison or here, and considering all he's said to you, I don't think he'll have to be anywhere."

"All the things he's said to me?! He said that you would kill him if he didn't show up! I saw the text message you sent him!" I shout, my heartbeat rising with the tone of my voice.

"We knew that you would see that message, Owen did a good job at getting you closer to Danny..."

"Owen's a part of this?!"

"Oh yes, none of the boys knew, only Harry. Then Danny came along, he only thought it was a harmless thing he was doing, until we forced him into telling you abstuff we were going to do to him."

"But why did you want _me_ here?" I ask.

"Your great uncle Eddie once worked for me, and years have passed with agents passing through your family. Your father for example," the man says, stroking his beard.

"My dad? He's never left the house!"

"Oh, but he has. Harry recommended you to be our next suspect, taking as you're professional in the manager department. I think we're done here," he says and pulls down a leaver on the desk. "We'll be needing to use you, dear, goodbye."

The next thing I know, I'm going down a fast lift that was once the ground I was standing on. This still makes no sense at all.


	26. Chapter 26

**This may be a short chapter but it may say a lot? Well, enjoy! R&R xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Get dressed into this," a woman says when I reach the ground through the floor.

"Why?"

"It's your uniform. Dress," she hands over a black full-body suit to me and leaves the room, the sound of her heels echoing around me.

I stand quietlyafter being shot down for a few minutes but when I think I hear something, I quickly fit myself into the suit and zip up the boots that were standing next to me."Get dressed into this," a woman says when I reach the ground

"I'm done! I've changed for you! Anything else you'd like to force me into?!" I shout to the roof, expecting a camera to pick up my sound.

"Becca," someone says behind me.

I jump around to see Harry walking slowly towards me. "Harry, what on earth is going on?! You work here?!"

"Keep quiet! I told you, I said that I knew..."

"But you said nothing about this!" I scream at him, tears falling down my cheeks once again.

"Listen to me!" he shouts back, spitting as he says his fierce words.

I've never seen Harry so angry before.

"I told you that you were the only one that could save Danny, by falling in love with him. Everything was going fine until you lost it! Don't you realise that he takes a picture of you to work everyday? That he thinks about you all the time? And what do you do? You take thing s the wrong way and go sleeping around with your ex! You betrayed him and that shows nothing but your disgusting attitude! Danny could've been okay now! Danny could've been home with you! But that's not going to happen now, and since you know way too much about us and spying is in your blood, we have only one choice to keep you and let Danny deal with it the hard way."

"Please, please don't hurt Danny!" I sob, my knees touching the ground after loosing all the strength in them.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt Danny. You are."


	27. Chapter 27

**This is a very short chapter but maybe it'll get more of you interested. Thanks to all of you reading! R&R! xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

I get moved back up the lift, but into another room this time. The walls are pale and the floor looks like marble.

"Why am I here?" I ask blankly.

"Here is where we store the weapons..."

"No! I am not killing Danny!" I exlaim.

"Becca, do you understand that if you don't do this, you'll be executed as well as dear Danny," Harry says.

I stand silent in my own thoughts, baring in mind that Danny was going to be killed either way.

"Why don't you just kill me and let Danny go?"

"We need you, Becca, and you're the one who is destined to kill Danny," he tells me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I roughly shake it off. "I thought you were Danny's friend..."

"It's all an act, Becca! It's my job that I'm trying hard to keep!"

"Harry, I can't hurt Danny, I l...I lo..."

"You love him? Say that to the horrible girl that took over you the other night," he spits at me.

"Will you get over that? It was a mistake!"

"A mistake that might have ruined your life. Now, are you going to kill Danny with a simple gun, or are you going to try something a bit more interesting?"

I take more than a moment to think. _This isn't a joke_, I tell myself. _I love Danny, I can't do this...but Danny will be killed anyway._

"Get the gun."


	28. Chapter 28

They give me instructions on what to do, so I can get it over with as quick as possible. I sneak up behind a door, trying not to make the slightest sound. My cheeks are wet from all the crying, and I'm shivering so much I don;t think I'll be able to keep the gun steady.

There Danny is, on the floor in chains. He looks gorgeous when he's rough...but I can't think of that. I have a mission to do.

I slowly walk closer to where he sat, but I don't want him to see me just yet. I close my eyes and think about him one last time. The way he looks me in the eyes everytime I'm near him, the way his soft lips kiss mine passionately. It's all gone now, I have to sacrifice all that for a stupid "job".

I take one other step and I'm ready to go.

_Just count_, I think to myself, taking one last deep breath. _One, two, three..._

**To be continued...**


End file.
